


Patton always helped the others when they needed him, Patton would do anything to help his kids

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Plushies, Werewolf Remus Lupin, but its short and sweet, i named a plushie after my oc XD, i reread a line as "remus is always sad" and i swear i was ganna cry at a ghost, i was tired and made a somewhat fluffy fic, i'm SOFT, i'm not joking its really short, i'm only good at fluffy fics, patton is dad of the sides, platonic boissssssssss, soft, stuffed animals, this is pretty short, tw abandonment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: plushies(no i'm not joking)(ok maybe a little...)(not much though!)





	Patton always helped the others when they needed him, Patton would do anything to help his kids

Patton always helped the others when they needed him.

he would give them cuddles and affection and bake cookies for them, Patton would do anything to help his kids and Remus was also his kid even if Remus didnt know it

when Remus is sad he tends to think a lot more dark and gory and self deprecating instead of vulgar and because Remus usually goes to Patton for comfort at night it can be something really awful and Remus can be LOUD

  
and because the other sides are usually asleep it isn’t always the best

and after the great creativity split of (enter year here) Remus has a lot of abandonment issues so as soon as Remus knocks on Patton's door Patton just hugs Remus and brings him inside and hangs out with him until he either falls asleep or feels good enough to go back to his room

  
though because of the abandonment issues Patton always walks Remus back to Remus's room and gives him a stuffed animal so that Remus always has something positive and to remind him he's not alone and that if nothing else at least Patton accepts him.

And because of this Remus has a special 'secret' place for all the stuffed animals it’s a small little nook thing near the head of Remus’s bed decorated with little Knick knacks and glitter and inside it has all the stuffed animals and some small scraps of paper with little softly scribbled names in the corner.

  
one day after Remus caused some mishap Patton try’s to look for him to see of he's okay, and Patton looks in Remus's room only to see this little nook

  
“Oh my god… this is amazing! I wonder if Roman has seen this,” Patton says brightly

  
before seeing a small piece of paper neatly laid against a dragon stuffed animal with the name ‘Patton’ on it, Patton immediately started smiling widely he was happy,

Remus liked him enough to name a plushie after him!

after a minute or Patton felt a bad he had kinda intruded

he decided he should go back to looking for Remus elsewhere, 

  
when he finally found Remus it was in the living room and Patton immediately he hugged him

“where were you? I was worried you got hurt somehow!” Patton said with a shaky <strike>yet happy</strike> voice

Remus was confused by the sudden embrace but happy with it “I was looking for Luna !” Remus replied to the confusion of Patton

“who’s Luna??” Patton inquired genuinely confused

“she’s one of the stuffed animals you gave me! She’s the white wolf!” Remus giggled

Patton's face went from confusion to soft happiness

“hmm I thought I saw a wolf plush somewhere around here, so do you mind if I help you look?” Patton asked

then Remus smiled a happy smile before replying “no I don’t mind at all! …Thanks dad…” Remus replied hoping Patton wouldn’t tell him he wasn’t part of the fam-I-L-Y

Patton’s face lit up with a proud smile “no problem kiddo!” Patton said happily “now we should probably look for Luna” Patton continued

“ok, thanks again” Remus said letting a small smile escape before moving on to looking under the couch

  
They found Luna and the genuine smile that Remus gave Patton when Patton told him he found Luna, Patton will treasure forever

  
that beautiful genuinely happy soft smile

Patton hoped Remus was able to smile that same happy smile again


End file.
